A known inkjet recording device includes inkjet heads that eject ink from nozzles onto a recording medium, to form an image on the recording medium.
Some of the ink used in the inkjet recording device has viscosity variable by heat. Smooth transfer of the ink from an ink tank to the inkjet heads and stable ejection of the ink from the inkjet heads are achieved through heating of the ink to appropriate temperatures before ejection.
A technique has been proposed for heating ink in an ink tank to appropriate temperatures with a heater disposed on the outer face of the ink tank feeding ink to inkjet heads (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).